Danny Edwards
Brief Description Danny Edwards is a ninety-eight year old man (a World War II veteran) who was granted the ability to live again in his fifteen year-old body and retain all memories of his life. He was granted this by the arcane, unnamed director of BIA in exchange for using his war expertise and experience to assist the BIA when needed. Appearance Danny is about 5'11 with a light complexion, slightly shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He likes to walk around wearing his WWII Veteran hat, even though it looks a little foreign on him. Powers Danny's possession of youth is his only power. As terms of the agreement, Danny's life restarts on his fifteenth birthday every twenty-five years. Each time he once again reaches his fortieth year, he refreshes at fifteen, a cycle that can go on perpetually. This makes him essentially unable to die. As terms of the agreement that gave him this power, he was given a small, gilded dagger that is able to take his life. In the words of the BIA director, "When you're finished... That is... finished... Just take this dagger and..." ''dagger away from his heart as if ready to strike himself ''"...Make sense, Danny?" Family Danny's oldest great grandson just graduated from high school. He and his wife had five children, spanning from ages 60 to age 75, and one of whom died in infancy. After living in his retirement home, his family has mostly neglected him. His wife lives in a mental hospital. She has had Alzheimer's for the last eighteen years, and he hasn't seen her in almost as long. Story Born in 1920, Danny was one of the first young men to enlist in the U.S. Army when America became involved in the War. After enduring childhood in the Great Depression, he has to admit to being a bit of a penny pincher, and definitely stingy about the correct way to do things. Setting off for Europe in 1942, Danny was engaged to a beautiful young college student in his hometown of Yates Center, Kansas. The writing of their letters wasn't frequent, but they kept in touch fairly well over the next two years. When his two-year enlistment was finally finished, he sailed back into the United States, only to discover that his fiancé had passed away in an automobile accident only a week before. This turned him into a pretty bitter person. After taking up a job at his father's farm, he met Madeline Thompson, the daughter of an automobile repairman. Although six years her senior, Danny and Maddy fostered a good relationship, having six children over the span of the next fifteen years (though one died as a baby). His children did a good job taking care of him as he got older, but the rest of his family didn't seem to care enough. He had been grumpy before, but he turned into quite the angry old man when his wife was moved to a mental institution. He hates where he lives. Nobody understands or fulfills their promised visits or cares to listen to anything he says. He hates being treated like an infant. Everyone acts like they don't want to put up with him. After surviving two strokes, he is mostly physically immobile. His speech his difficult to understand. He hates his helpless dependency on others. When visited by the BIA director and given the opportunity to be young again and retain all his old memories, he couldn't refuse. He was a little overwhelmed by the new body. It's smaller. His voice is a little higher. But he loves it. He loves feeling capable. He likes having energy in the day. Eating without heartburn. Being able to chew correctly. Making his own bed. Standing up without taking someone's hands. He can move. His back doesn't hurt. His knees don't wobble when he stands. And he loves it. The people he's around at the BIA treat him like an adult. Like an actual human again. He likes to drive. It feels like liberation. Personality Danny is basically the fullness of a grumpy, ninety year-old man in a fifteen year-old body. He likes most of the people at BIA. He likes to sit down and tell stories about his life. About the war, or his kids, or his grandkids. He likes to pick on people, sometimes, but he mostly just enjoys their company. Weaknesses Danny misses his wife. He misses his kids. He doesn't know if he wants to live without them; he doesn't know if he can.